Calon Wynch
Calon Wynch was born 363 AC, he is the Heir of Iron Holt and the only male son of Lord Waldon Wynch, he has an elder sister named Alannys Wynch, and is the nephew of the Priest of the Drowned God Quellon Wynch. Appearance Calon is of an average height, about 5'8", with short blond hair, but not to short. He was raised to be a lord and is eager to have a taste for adventure before taking care of his house. Calon loves black humor, mocking his friends and compiting with them to see who is best (specially with his best friend Vickon Greyjoy) he is a fine swordsman, but not an honorable one often defeating his opponents with a surprise attack most would considered dishonorable (he always carries a hidden blade in his boot and another the back part of his belt). History Calon was born on a rainy night, the same night her mother died. He was raised to become an Ironborn lord, learning to sail, navigate, reave, wield a sword and the like from a short age. In 373 AC he met Vickon Greyjoy, a boy a couple of years older, who would become his best friend and brother in arms and a kind of older brother to Calon. In 377 AC Calon and Vickon led a reaving to the Disputed Lands on board of the Grey King, (Vickon's ship). Both boys led the ironborn into the city of Lys, posing as simple traders. For several days they plundered Lyseni merchants and it was during this trip that Calon learned about a hidden talent he had; he learned to torture several merchants to get information about best treasures available in Lys. And at their last night on Lys, the ironborn raided one of the famous Lysene pillow houses and made off with bed slaves to serve as their salt wives. Calon’s pick was a black haired woman with tonned skin who seemed to be from Mereen. By that time he had never loved a woman but it was at the return from this trip in 379 AC when he would meet his one true love Lady ----(any female character interested)---- a married woman two times his age with whom he would have secret encounters under the veil of the night, of which only Vickon knew. Timeline: • 363 AC - Born to Lord Waldon Wynch • 370 AC – Joins his father on the first raids along the Western coast of Westeros, starts learning the ways of ironborn warriors. • 375 AC – While training with other warriors from the Iron Islands he befriends Vickon Greyjoy, whom he sees as an older brother. • 377 AC – They start reaving along the disputed lands and Lys. • 379 AC – They return to Pyke, Calon meets --(female character interested)-- Recent Events * 380 AC - He was currently involved in the events at Lannisport were several prostitutes and ironborn warriors died and a brothel was put to flames. Category:House Wynch Category:Ironborn